We All Grow Old
by brokencrownsandhearts
Summary: an old!chester fic!we all grow old, even the winchester boys. Here is a one shot on what happens when they grow older! story is better than summary!please read


_Hey everyone, I am happy with how this story turned out, it isn't a very short drabble for once =] Anyways hope you like it! Please review!_

_Disclaimer: if I owned them I would not be writing about them I'd be doing some…other things with them :) _

_Spoilers: Mentions of sam getting his soul back!_

_Character death just letting you know!_

Ages:

Dean: 84

Sam: 80

The brothers lived together in a small cabin in a small, sparse town. They has investigated into the town's, house's and wood's history and after finding nothing supernatural or the least bit strange decided it would be a good place to live the rest of their lives in. The town was one where everyone basically knew everyone, few secrets were kept. The people were friendly, no one was sacrificed for apple crops, and everything was legit. It was not exactly the apple pie life that Sam had once pictured but he still eagerly took it.

Most the people in the town all adored the Winchester brothers and thought that it was cute that they still lived together. One of the few secrets in the town of course was that Sam and Dean had once been hunters, so they had no reason why they lived together still. Sam and Dean were affectionately called 'the boys' by everyone in the town even though they were both well past being a boy. Overall their life was now normal, Sam had his soul and had never broken the wall in his mind and gone crazy. Unfortunately the brothers hadn't been able to find a way to get Adam back and as far as they knew he was still in Hell. That was easily one of the biggest regrets of Sam and Dean.

Dean still looked over Sam like he had when they were children, if possible even more so. Neither had ever ended up settling down for fear of putting family at risk. But they didn't feel as if they had given up a lot as they still had each other. Dean gave up Lisa and Ben, his chance at a normal life for Sam and fear of putting them in danger. Sam had found love one more time but when he foresaw her dying they got rid of the demon and left and Sam vowed that he would never attempt to settle down again.

Both the brothers had aged greatly since they were hunters. Sam's hair was grey but still kept at a long enough length that it drove Dean crazy. Somehow keeping his hair long gave him an overall younger appearance, it seemed as though it took the eyes away from the many wrinkles or ancient look in his eyes. Dean's hair had also gone under a transformation, it was still kept cropped but it was now white. Sam still towered over Dean but he had lost an inch or two in height.

The boys no longer had rippling mussels but still had some strength. However they were hardly strong enough to still fight off a demon, ghost or any other supernatural creature that decided to rear its ugly head. Dean seemed older looking than Sam because of the stresses he gone with throughout his life, there were too many lines across his face to even begin counting.

One more thing that had not changed in Sam's physical appearance was his puppy dog eyes. The effect of that had not changed in the slightest, one glance into those eyes was still enough to make anyone relent in their argument. Even Dean was not immune to it after all the years.

Their personalities hadn't changed much either, both were still charming in their completely different ways. Old habits died hard as every argument between Sam and Dean began or ended with Bitch and Jerk.

2 A.M

At two in the morning Dean woke up to one of Sam's coughing fits. For about two weeks Sam had been coughing. For the past two weeks he had been waking up from 2-3 in the morning and coughing harshly. Dean's slumber had become accustomed to waking up from 2-3 too. No matter how old they got Dean's big brother mode remained. Dean got up off of his bed and rather pitifully hobbled over to where Sam was.

Dean rubbed Sam's back hoping that it would get the coughing to calm down a little bit. It didn't work but then again it never did. But Dean felt better when he was at least trying to help his little brother, he had to do something or he felt guilty, useless and quite frankly helpless. Sam opened bleary eyes and between coughs wheezed "Thanks Dean, you're always here" Dean rolled his eyes and grumpily replied "I'm your big brother Sam it's what I am here for".

Sam murmured something in agreement and somehow drifted back into asleep, he must have been exhausted after all of his coughing. Dean slowly went back to his bed, wincing when his foot cramped and joints screamed in agony. Dean muttered something about how being old sucked and clambered onto his bed. He too fell back asleep but his was a lighter slumber where he could easily get back up to check on Sam if necessary.

3 A.M

At three in the morning Dean woke up again to…..silence. Sam was not coughing for the first time in two weeks. The silence astounded Dean and he felt a smile cross his tired face. His muddled mind came up with the thought of _'maybe it is an early birthday gift for me, Sammy getting better' _His mind was no longer as sharp as it had once been, it was hardly mush but not exactly the best anymore. He should have known with Winchester luck that Sam wouldn't really be better randomly. If it had been a few years ago he would have quickly gotten up and made sure Sam was ok. But instead Dean let himself fall into a deep sleep now that he was sure Sam was ok.

When Dean woke up he was rather surprised to find that Sam wasn't up yet. After all these years Sam still remained the early riser of the two. He had learned to never wake up Dean as a child and hadn't forgotten that rule. Dean looked around and saw Sam still in his bed, he looked very peaceful. Dean gave a sad smile to Sam and though '_poor kid must be tired. That coughing is taking a lot out of him. Maybe I should bring him to the Doc.' _

As he was looking at Sam a rather alarming observation crossed his mind. Sam's chest wasn't moving. At all. There was absolutely no movement, Sam was too still. Dean lunged out of his bed, moving as fast as his body would allow him.

"Sammy? Come on buddy answer me! Please? Come on Sam!" Even as he spoke the words he knew it was too late, Sam was already gone and had been gone for awhile. A sob of anguish came from Dean as he held his brother's limp hand. He realized horror filled that he had slept through Sam dying, a wail escaped Dean before he stop it and tears feel down his face, some getting caught in the crevices that were his wrinkles.

As the guilt, horror and anguish faded down to a bearable amount Dean realized he was grateful. He was grateful that Sam had survived this long, that he died peacefully, that he had gotten to live a full life and wasn't killed on a hunt. He found himself remarkably grateful that he [Dean] hadn't died first so Sam didn't have to die alone. Of course he was also angry and upset that Sam was dead.

Dean said a little prayer for Sammy, his little brother, and at the end murmured "Sammy boy, I'll see you soon."  
It was true. Within a week of that sad, sad night Dean also passed away in his sleep. Everyone in the town agreed that it was because he just had no will to live without Sam and they were right. Hell, Sam was the reason Dean had held on as long as he did. Sam and Dean needed each other whether it was in life or death.

_**Ok**__ I know the ending is not really all that great on this but what about the rest? Feedback is much appreciated! God writing this thing made me all sad ='( _


End file.
